In wireless or wired data transmission, generally a bit sequence of transmission data is divided into frames or packet units and data is transmitted using the frames or packets. Hereinafter, the case where data transmission is performed in units of frames. A frame is a unit of a group of a bit sequence transmitted at a time.
When data is transmitted in units of frames, a device on a transmission side inserts a known signal for synchronization in the head of a frame in order to allow a device on a reception side to synchronize. The device on the reception side performs frame synchronization by detecting the known signal for synchronization and thereby acquires the transmission data stored in the frames.
One frame usually includes a preamble, including a known signal, arranged in the head, and a header and a payload arranged subsequent to the preamble. A header includes frame attribute information such as a transmission method and an address. A payload includes the bit sequence of the divided transmission data.